Sabaku no Shinsei
by SunaOkami
Summary: Gaara explains the importance of love to Shinsei, and something happens between them that could spark something dangerous.
1. Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's original Naruto and Naruto Shippuden characters.**

* * *

**Memories**

One day, in peaceful Sunagakure, Gaara and his siblings decided to go for a walk. They met up with many cheerful residents, and they seemed to know everyone. Except for one person. They saw a girl walk past them that they never remembered seeing before.

She wore a black Chinese-style dress with red edges. Her sleeves were covered in fishnets and pants were black with fishnets at the end. Her hair was long and blackish-brown, and she had golden brown eyes with dark circles.

When the girl saw them staring at her, she looked back, afraid. She ran off quickly, as if something was wrong. Apparently, the girl knew them and didn't know how to explain to them why she came to the village. They caught her, wondering what on earth could be going through her head at the time.

"Hey, do we know you?" Kankuro asked, almost in a flirty way. He smiled at her sweetly. Temari pushed him aside.

"More importantly, are you even from here?," she questioned her. Gaara stared at her, thinking she was somehow familiar.

"Well, you see, I remember you, but you don't remember me. I came here to see if I could join the village. My home just reminds me of bad memories", the girl said. She turned to Gaara. "And since you're the Kazekage now, coud I stay?" she asked.

"How can you remember us if we can't remember you?" he asked back. This puzzled him.

"That? Oh, I can fix that, Lord Kazekage," the girl answered. "Memory Release!"

The memories of Higakure suddenly came back to all the ninjas who visited it a couple years ago. The siblings had finally remembered the girl. In shock, they all spoke at the same time.

"Shinsei", all three said aloud.

"Is it really you?" Temari asked, excitedly.

"You've grown," Kankuro giggled.

"You _actually _have respect for me?" Gaara asked, astonished.

"Tee-hee! Yes, yes, and yes."


	2. Boredom

**Boredom**

"So anyway, like I said, could I become a citizen of Sunagakure? Staying in Higakure reminds me of horrible things from the past...," Shinsei went on. She looked down at the ground. He wouldn't really let her, who had hated him for so long, be a member of his village. This was stupid. Why was she here? She could have gone to Konoha to see Naruto instead. She should just head home.

"Sure," Gaara replied.

"Whaat??" Shinsei was in shock. He said it was okay?

"Yes, because if you are a member of _my _village, then you have to do what I say," he finished.

"Oh, I get it," Shinsei smirked. "Revenge?"

"That's not cool, Gaara," Kankuro interrupted. "You shouldn't be doing this sort of stuff to a lady." Temari wacked him in the head with her iron fan.

"Like I'll listen to you," Gaara laughed. "You just have to sign some papers and obtain a Sand headband and you're under our control." Gaara spoke as if he meant this, but he didn't seem convincing. The way he was laughing and smiling just made Shinsei think about their very first encounter.

"Whatever," she said and handed the siblings her old headband, which she had always worn around her neck. The black cloth had faded and the gemstone symbol on the metal plate was crossed like an Akatsuki member's.

They went off to Sunagimo Estates, and on the way there, she and Temari discussed girl things, showing Shinsei had blossomed into a young woman, once hating everything feminine.

When the papers were filled out and the Sand headband was attached to her dress, Shinsei bowed to the Kazekage. She was very greatful, especially because she had nowhere to stay. With that, she was allowed to occupy any vacant room in the Kazekage's mansion.

After talking with Temari and Kankuro for a while, Shinsei didn't know what to do with herself.

"I'm bored now," she sighed.

She walked around the mansion hallways, passing Gaara. She had sensed something, or better put, not sensed something. Shukaku. Gaara was no longer his vessel. She ran to Kankuro and asked him about it. He explained everything, including the part about the Akatsuki.

"Akatsuki...The S-ranked group I've heard so much about..."

Shinsei ran off, while Kankuro was left all alone in his room.

"Darn," he said. "Just when we got some alone time..."

Shinsei was excited. Tracking down the Akatsuki would give her something to do. She bit her thumb and winced. Making hand signs and sacrificing some blood, she summoned a rather large wolf.

"Urufu? Can you take me to the Akatsuki hideout?" she asked the beast.

"Yes," the wolf replied sweetly. She had roamed many places and seen where they hid before.

She climbed on her back and they were off to find the Akatsuki. Shinsei, who studied known information on them, had fashioned a fake cloak and drew a line through the symbol on her new headband, placing it on her forehead. When they finally arrived at the headquarters, She entered, only to be stopped by none other than Deidara.

"What's a girl like you doing here, hmm?" he asked her, smiling. He was holding up a peice of paper with some writing about a man named Sasori, who had died. The rest was too hard for her to read.

"Oh, me? I'm...Sosori's ex. I would like to join for his sake. Please?" She asked him sweetly.

Deidara studied her for a moment, then motioned his hand toward her. They shook hands, and Shinsei could swear she felt something lick her's. Then he pulled on her hand and she followed him to the leader's room. He, like Gaara, was feeling generous today, and let her join as well.

She was let into a room with Deidara, a room which was filled with freaks. Some were cute though, like the one with red eyes and the one with a plant on his head. Still, she felt uncomfortable. Deidara smiled at her.

"You'll love it here," he said.

Shinsei wasn't so sure about that. She solely came here to retrieve Shukaku out of boredom. She also knew someone who would be willing to seal the demon back into Gaara, her new leader, making him stronger, which could help in protecting his village, which was now her's.

Suddenly, the leader, Pein came up from behind Shinsei. She turned around, frightened.

"Shinsei," he began. "You aren't a demon host, are you?"

Clearly, the Akatsuki had been doing some studying her.

_How could that be?,_ she wondered. She shook with fear. Everyone in the room knew that she was, looking at her face in response. Something started to grow out of the ground.

The device had an ugly appearance and was great in size. It was the thing that had extracted previous demons. Though Shinsei was not an animal spirit with a certain amount of tails, like the Nine-Tailed fox or Shukaku, she believed that the extractor could still kill her.

If her Okami were yanked out of her, she'd definitely be dead.

She jumped on top of the extractor, and like Naruto, asked her demon for some extra power. The spirit's Chakra broke the containers in the eyes of it. The Shukaku demon came out in a tea kettle. She picked it up, then ran off. She barely made it out.

"Hehehe," Deidara laughed. He held up his paper, grinning from ear to ear. He had plans that could get Shukaku back, as well as the Okami. This would also benefit them by killing Shinsei, and Gaara all over again.

"Sasori..."


	3. Sealing and Revival

**Sealing and Revival**

Shinsei headed back to Sunagakure after making a few stops. She found Gaara, who was standing at the village gate, and walked up to him, tired.

With her was an elderly woman, short with short black hair and brown eyes. Her mouth was covered by a pale gray scarf, which matched the rest of her clothes. When Gaara saw them, he was in shock, especially because of the Akatsuki cloak Shinsei was wearing.

"What did you do...?" he asked, afraid of what the answer may be. She couldn't have been a member of the group.

"I...Was bored...And I got back this from the Akatsuki." She held up the tea kettle, and Gaara stared in disbelief.

"But...How? Why?" he questioned her. She grinned, bearing her sharp teeth.

"You're apparently my leader now, Lord Kazekage. With Shukaku back, you can have more strength to protect our-your village," she answered. Was this really the girl who tried to kill him?

"And Akuma-Sensei here can seal the Sand spirit back into you." She looked over at the older woman.

Akuma was Kyo's last name, Gaara remembered in his head. This must have been his grandmother. She smiled sweetly back at him. Surely she had agreed to the process of sealing.

"Well...Will it hurt?" Gaara asked, confused.

The old lady laughed. "Just a little," she replied.

After the long preparation and hours of exscruciating pain, Gaara was a demon once again. He had fully regained his sand-based abilities, but once again, he could no longer sleep, and if word got out, the village would be in fear of him again.

Kankuro and Temari thought the idea of Shinsei getting Shukaku back, almost entirely out of pure boredom, was unbelievable. Akuma-Sensei had gone back home and Shinsei wandered off, wondering what she would do next.

Gaara wished he would be able to sleep again. He longed for a nap and dozed off. Amazingly, _Shukaku_ was feeling generous. He did not eat away at the Kazekage's pscyche and he let him sleep. The reason for this was unknown, but Gaara didn't care.

Shinsei walked off into an abandoned area of the village. She was in a sort of angry mood. One, the desert heat was getting to the black covered girl, and two, no thank you for risking her life. _This sucks_, she thought.

Suddenly, a giant white bird flew overhead. It dropped off a person. Someone blonde with a black cloak. It was Deidara. And someone else seemed to be riding on the bird.

"There you are," he said. Shinsei glared at him. She didn't know what was about to happen, and she definitely wasn't ready for it.

"Silly Deidara," she giggled playfully. "Whatever could you be here for?" she finished sarcastically.

He frowned and threw a clay bomb straight at her. The shadows in the area blocked it and she went after him. Clay and shadows flew everywhere. It took a while, but Deidara finally knocked her to the ground. She wasn't done yet.

He frowned again. "Finish her, Sasori. I'll meet up with you later. _I'm_ after the Kazekage." The person riding the bird jumped down.

"Too weak to fight?" Sasori asked. Shinsei looked up at the puppet Hiruko's face. The sight of it made her want to close her eyes. If this was Sasori, then Deidara must have revived him. She fell asleep, all tired out.

"Maybe I can make a puppet out of her. If she's worthy of that, her Chakra would be a very special weapon", he laughed. He picked her up and took her to a secret room in the Akatsuki lair. It was filled with tools and puppets.

Shinsei woke up on a table, realizing her dress had been removed, as well as her pants and fishnets. All that was left was a white sleeveless shirt and black shorts. She had awakened with Sasori holding a knife to her chest. He was no longer inside of his puppet, Hiruko.

His true face was young and handsome. Shinsei had no idea that she was only half his age. She was frightened and blushing.

"What are you doing? Are you Sasori?" she asked, her voice wavering.

"Yes, and since you're up, I guess I don't get to add another puppet to my collection," he answered.

Shinsei looked around the room. She saw her clothes and grabbed them.

"Then I guess I'll be leaving", she laughed, heading for the door. Sasori ran in front of it. Bumping into his chest, she blushed even more.

"Actually, you're going to die either way", he told her. "You're demon is going to be extracted soon."

Meanwhile, back in Sunagakure, Gaara stood face to face with Deidara. He felt like he already fought this fight and made quick work of him. Now he had to find Shinsei with his siblings. Deidara muttered her location and they were off.

So Shinsei was left to spend time in a creepy room with Sasori for a while, worrying about her fate.

"I'll save Shinsei!" Kankuro yelled.


	4. Cry Coming

**Cry Coming**

As the siblings neared the Akatsuki base, Sasori was wondering what had happened to the foolish Deidara. He sat in the room pondering as Shinsei quickly put her clothes back on. What was she going to do for the rest of her time in this room?

"So...How many puppets are in here?" she asked, looking at all the lifeless faces staring at her.

"There are over one hundred converted, once human, puppets in this room. I am one as well, my heart being the only part of me that is still human," Sasori answered.

_That's weird_, she thought. She was talking to a freaking puppet. Well, it's not like she had anything better to do.

"Yeah, being part demon, I know what it's like not to be totally human too. It's not easy."

Sasori smiled then thought about what was going on here. He couldn't be befriending her. She was going to die.

After a while the siblings reached the Akatsuki headquarters and Kankuro found the room they were in while Gaara and Temari fought off the other members of the group.

"Shinsei!" he yelled. He turned his head and saw Sasori. "You! I thought you were dead, but I guess I'm gonna have to kill you all over again!"

Sasori, equipped with blades, artillery, poison, and flamethrowers, was ready for any puppet Kankuro threw at him. He did invent them, didn't he?

Just when Kankuro was going to fight him for Shinsei, his brother and sister entered, Gaara quickly binding Sasori with sand and Temari pulling Shinsei away. They ran off, Kankuro pissed that he couldn't prove himself to Shinsei.

When they exited the base, a giant bird swooped down and picked them up.

"Kazekage and Shinsei, come with me or you will all die," Deidara shouted.

Sasori appeared before them.

"Let's take care of this some other time, Deidara," he said calmly.

"But...WHY?!" he screamed.

"Leave them for now. Or _I'll _kill _you._"

"What?"

"Well...Let them get stronger. Their powers will be even greater if we give them a few years."

"...Sasori, I don't know what's making you think this way, but fine, hn," Deidara answered.

The bird tilted and Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and Shinsei fell off. When they hit the ground, all seemed fine.

"Thank you, Sasori," Shinsei whispered.

"How did you become their hostage?" Temari asked Shinsei.

"Oh, let's not worry about that right now," she answered, relieved.

When they got back home, Shinsei thought she was getting into too much trouble, and didn't want to be a burden. However, the trouble was not over with quite yet. Someone was heading for Sunagakure, coming after her.

Shinsei walked cautiously around the abandoned area in the village. She heard something. She also sensed another demon in her presence. She knew what was coming.

"Alright, come out Kyo, I know you're here. Let's get this over with. I'm not leaving the village to marry you," she yelled.

Kyo appeared in a black cloak and wolf mask, similar to that of a tracker ninja's or an ANBU member's, because he had achieved those occupations at fifteen.

"Not marriage, Shinsei. Death," he replied.


	5. The Painful Truth

**The Painful Truth**

"What are you talking about, Kyo?" Shinsei asked in fear. She was unsure of what he was talking about.

"Shinsei," he began. "You ran away from our village. Away from the truth. You are not willing to marry me and the Kage has given up on that plan."

"So? That's good. Free will for us now."

"No, you fool. Because of you, we are to be executed. We're going to die because of you, you stupid girl."

Shinsei's jaw dropped, and her eyes began to water. "But...Why?"

"It's his new plan. Now come on. We die in two days."

"What if I don't go with you?"

"Then I'll force you." Kyo charged at Shinsei. "Now who's the stupid okami?!" he laughed, swiping at her with shadowy blades.

It was a week before this happened. During the week, which was after the Akatsuki incedent, Shinsei was becoming very close to the Sand siblings. Even Gaara, starting to get along well with him. The bond was awkward, as they both thought they wouldn't befriend each other that easily, but they did.

Gaara didn't understand why Shinsei chose to come to Sunagakure, or why she was being so kind and caring towards him, and he really didn't understand the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach when she was around. Did she disgust him? How so?

Back to the wolf demon problem, Kyo and Shinsei began to fight. Shinsei sensed Kyo's power, and he definitely grew stronger. Shinsei knew she could not win this fight. She would die either way.

Kyo was beating Shinsei to a pulp and she knew it was all over. He was ready to strike once more when a ball of sand hit him in the face. Wiping it from his eyes, he immediately knew who just appeared.

"Ah, Lord Kazekage. Trying to ruin my village's future again? It's suffered enough. _I've_ suffered enough. You can't interfere with us this time," Kyo said.

Gaara looked at him with a cold stare. He had been watching from a distance the entire time.

"Kyo, your village cannot do this. It's not right. You _are_ really just humans, not monsters. People should not be killed because they aren't betrothed."

"All the pain and suffering of our village. The demons. The Akuma clan's loss. My faults. Your interferences with Shinsei. Panic. Worry. Our village has had enough. We _will_ die. And so will you," Kyo answered.

He ran towards Gaara, his eyes changing from brown to red. Shinsei defended him, getting hit.

"Shinsei..." Gaara could not believe this, another unselfish act that Shinsei made for his sake. He looked at her face, sparkling with tears. Beautiful sadness in such strained eyes.

"He is my leader now and I will not let you harm him," Shinsei barked at Kyo. "Don't you touch him!"

"Then...Will you come home?" Kyo asked.

"...Yes."

"But Shinsei-" Gaara gasped.

"I must go. For everyone's sake. If Kyo or I were to die before we became mates, then the remaining demon would destroy everything in wrath. Besides, if I stay here, I risk the destruction of Sunagakure and Higakure. So...Tell the others goodbye." Shinsei rose and smiled, crying. She walked off with Kyo.

"So, because of my rebellious attitude, we are to be executed in a couple of days. Goodbye, Kazekage." She looked back at him, grinning. Her tears were still visible.

They left, leaving Gaara stunned. There was nothing he could do. Unless...

Back at the Sunagimo Estates, Gaara's older siblings reacted the same way.

"But, that's not fair!" Temari cried. "We have to do something!"

"Yeah, we can't just let her die!" Kankuro yelled.

"Yes, which is why I ordered the help of some Leaf Shinobi," Gaara answered.

In Higakure, Iki stood outside of Shinsei's room. He wore a blue cloak and still had the same unruly black hair. Shinsei was busy getting ready for her future, or what was left of it, at least.

She cut her hair to shoulder length, covered her insomnia with makeup, and put on a long white cloak. She exited the room.

"Are you ready, Shinsei?" Iki asked. She nodded. Reluctantly, he sealed a memory erasing collar and put it on her neck. Within a matter of moments, he asked her another question.

"Now, do you know who Gaara is?"

"No..."

"Good. Now let's get you to your chamber."


	6. Execution

**Execution**

Shinsei was brought to a room in the Kage's mansion. It was dark with little light. She was locked in. The Kage walked up to the chamber with Irezumi.

Irezumi was wearing a red and brown Chunin and Jonin outfit. Shinsei would have reached a much higher rank as well. Maybe even Sanin rank? However, her weaknesses pulled her down. Fear and love.

"Poor girl. Seems like you made a few mistakes in the past," the Kage said solemnly.

"I know," she answered. Iki's mother, Seishou, entered the hallway. The Kage looked over at Irezumi.

"Carve a tattoo into her right arm," he told him. "Use your jutsu to write the symbol 'forever' into it. It's a parting gift, before she leaves us. To remind us all about her. That she was to stay here forever. Be ours forever. Follow her destiny forever."

"...Yes, Lord Kage," Irezumi answered. The pain in the carving hurt him and Iki more than it did Shinsei. It especially hurt to see her cry.

"Are you sure about this?" Seishou asked her husband.

"It is how it must be," he answered.

Seishou bandaged up Shinsei's bleeding arm and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sorry, sweetie."

Shinsei fell asleep. During this time, Iki walked to the village's gate. He noticed five people running at him. Each had a different color of hair.

They just so happened to be Naruto, Gaara, Sakura, Temari, and Kankuro, who didn't even bother to put his turban on. "What are you doing here?" he asked them.

"We're not just gonna let Shinsei die!" Naruto laughed, out of breath.

"We're here to rescue her," Sakura continued.

The Sand siblings didn't have anything to say. They just wanted to save Shinsei. Iki nodded and took them to Shinsei's old room while Irezumi watched the chamber's halls to make sure nobody would be around.

In her room, Temari found an old drawing, a scribbly piece of child's work. The back said, 'by Shinsei, age six,' and the front had a picture of Shinsei and a boy on it. She smiled. She knew who it was.

Irezumi entered, telling them the coast was clear. They got to the chamber in no time, opening it and running up to Shinsei.

"What did they do to you?!" Temari cried, eyeing the blood from beatings and the tattoo. She looked up at them, eyes dialated.

"Who are all of you?" she asked.

This hit them hard. Temari broke out in tears. Iki gave back her memories outside of Higakure. Shinsei looked at them again.

"Why did you come for me?" Footsteps were heard down the hallway. They had to leave. They stayed at Irezumi's for the night.

The next morning, Kyo and Shinsei were taken to a large pole in the center of the village. They were tied to it, one on each side. Kenshin, now a medical ninja, was to execute them. He created a clone and they drew their swords.

Hime, now an ANBU leader, began to cry for Kyo. He came to love her over the years. The crowd around the pole grew wild, and people tried to come closer to it, eager to help in the slaughter. The swords rose. Irezumi, Sakura, Temari, and Kankuro fought off the mob while Iki went after his father.

Finally, the swords swooped down and demon blood was spilled.


	7. A Promise

**A Promise**

Iki met up with his father in their mansion's halls. He gave him a cold, hard stare. His father removed his headdress and mask, looking back at him.

"Father, if even you cannot bare to watch what you have done, then why do it? Why do they have to die?"

"My son," he started. "I...I just can't allow their rebellious behaviors."

"You do not deserve to be Kage."

"What?"

"The first Kage, your grandfather, sealed the okami demons into children he hoped would live long, healthy lives. You are going against his wishes."

"My grandfather..."

Seirei shifted. Iki moved into a fighting position. Meanwhile, there was a great commotion in the village's center.

People crowded around the pole. Naruto and Gaara winced as the blades stung their palms. Shinsei and Kyo stared in disbelief.

"N-Naruto? But how? Why?!" Kyo said in shock, staring at the boy in front of him, preventing him from death.

"Lord Kazekage...Why are you bleeding?...," Shinsei asked.

"I swear, just making friends really weakens me," Gaara laughed.

"Listen up, everyone!" Naruto yelled over the crowd. "This is no way to treat a human! Or any animal! Shinsei and Kyo are people, not monsters! It isn't their fault their fate was 'supposedly' sealed and it was supposed to end in either three ways: Marry without free will, die slowly, or die quick. Well, none of that crap is gonna happen now that I'm here! You people need to seriously think this over!"

The mob stopped. They realized that their behavior was worse than the two helpless souls tied to the pole.

Kenshin swung his katana.

He cut the ropes and set them free.

People cheered. Iki became the new Kage. Naruto and Gaara bandaged up their hands and got ready to leave with their friends.

Shinsei sat beneath a cherry blossom tree. Gaara walked up to her.

"I'm sorry I've caused you so much trouble, Lord Kazekage."

"It's no big deal. But I'd have to say, we're going to miss you back at Sunagakure," he replied.

"Well, you should get going then."

"First off, not that it's my idea," Gaara muttered, "but Temari and Kankuro want you to come back with us."

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Well, listen. We didn't quite start out as friends but now, I guess we're close friends, or something. I mean, I did save you a few times. I don't know. It's just...I can't exactly explain. I guess, well...Could you make a promise?"

"I guess so."

"Either you never come back to the Sand or you do, stay with us, and do something else for me."

"What's that?"

Gaara leaned in and whispered something into Shinsei's ear, making sure no one around could possibly hear. Shinsei smiled, and replied.

"I really don't think so. I'm sorry, Lord Kazekage, but I'm really uncertain."

The wind began to pick up. Cherry blossoms fogged up the entire area. Gaara sat beside her. After a while, he walked home with his siblings. He felt like he had lost a friend, but he couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Gaara, you okay?" Kankuro asked. Temari giggled for some reason.

"I'm fine, I guess."

"Man, I wish Shinsei would come back with us," Kankuro groaned.

"Hm...I don't like the thought of you and her as...I like _him_ and...Heh..."

"What are you talking about, Temari?" her brothers asked in unison.

"Oh, nothing. I'm really gonna miss her too. She was kind of like a sister to me."

"If only she came back with us, then she could eventually be your sister."

"Kankuro!" Temari yelled.

"Why would she want to marry you?" Gaara asked, disgusted.

"It didn't exactly mean it that way, I mean, she could marry you," Kankuro answered while being slapped repeatly by his big sister.

"You're joking, right?" Gaara turned red and laughed. Temari laughed too.

"What're you laughing at?"

"Aw, it's just that...You'd make a...I mean...Never mind. Hehe..."

"Temari, I mean it. What's the deal?"

"I'll make Shinsei mine, someday."

"Shut up Kankuro!"

"Why'd you care? What, you don't want another sister?"

"No, it's just...Just shut up!"

"No you! Respect your older brother!"

"Shut up!"

"You!"

"Aw. a triangle," Temari laughed.

"I hate math, how'd it even get into this conversation?" Kankuro yelled.

"Triangle?" Gaara asked. "Hey, wait a...Shut up, Temari!"

"You!"

Back in Higakure, Shinsei sat in her room, thinking of the last words that were told to her, that was followed by something that made her blush. She thought of Temari. She thought of Kankuro. And she thought of Gaara. She sat there. She slumped, her head in her hands. Was this the end? Seemed so.

She cried.


	8. To Belong

**To Belong**

The next day, Gaara woke up early. He knew it was the only way he could get some time to himself in the morning, what with being Kazekage and all. He walked over to the village's gate and looked up at the sky. It matched his eyes.

"What a lovely blue-green," said a female voice, coming out of nowhere.

Gaara looked around for where it was coming from. after turning his head, he turned it back to face the outside of the village. Shinsei was right in front of him, with a neutral expression.

_flashback, ten years ago..._

_"Daddy, why am I here?" asked a six-year-old Shinsei, looking up at the tall figure beside her. _

_"We are here to gather information to base our village upon," he answered, holding her hand as they jumped from the dry dead trees._

_"I know, Daddy, but why exactly did you take me?" she asked as the landed into an alley of Sunagakure._

_"You must learn to become a great ninja by going on missions such as these. You can't always rely on something you've always had that others don't."_

_"Oh." Shinsei brushed some sand off of her pale pink dress. _

_"So, you got that, Shin?" he asked, tugging on her side pigtail._

_"Mm-hm. I'm thirsty"_

_"Must be the desert heat." He made water appear out of nowhere with his jutsu._

_The sky grew darker and darker. Temari was leading her baby brothers home after a long day. They passed by the two hiding in the shadows. Shinsei saw them._

_"Daddy, can I go play with those kids?" she asked._

_"No. We cannot be seen."_

_"Okay." She looked at each of them. When she got to Gaara, she saw the look in his eyes. _

_"Daddy, why does that boy have raccoon eyes?"_

_"He probably doesn't get much sleep."_

_"His eyes make him look so sad. I want to be friends with him. With all of them."_

_Shinsei knew better than to go against her father's word, so she just waved in hopes that one of the children would see. _

_Gaara saw._

_Is she waving to me? but why? Does she want to be friends? Really? Gaara thought to himself._

_ He tooking one step towards her, but Shinsei's father saw, and he pulled her away, into the darkness. Gaara stopped. He frowned again, and stood with his head down._

_"Gaara, what's wrong?" asked Temari._

_"Nothing."_

_"Then let's get going before Father punishes us for being out so late! Uncle Yashamaru can't always bail us out!" said Kankuro._

_"Right."_

"Shinsei...What are you doing here?" he said, confused.

"Well...I missed you. All of you. It took less than a day for me to figure that out. And even though the desert climate heats up my black clothes and the promise may cause some problems in the future, I think I could maybe keep it and stay here. Iki, being the new Kage is willing to let me leave Higakure again."

"Really. You're going to try and keep the promise? And you're staying here?"

"If it's okay with you, Gaara. I mean Lord Kazekage."

"You can stop that, it gets annoying."

"Oh, okay. I was tired of saying that anyway," she laughed.

They walked back to the mansion, and Kankuro and Temari greeted her happily. This warm feeling they gave her, it was love. And she felt that she belonged there.

She belonged where she was loved.


	9. Growing Up

**Growing Up **

The next day, Shinsei woke up to find that neither Temari nor Kankuro was there, and that they had left to go to Konoha for a while. Meanwhile, Gaara was on the roof of the mansion. He had a bad feeling about today. Something just didn't feel right. The air was cold, the wind was blowing hard.

A few distances away, Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi were flying on a giant clay bird.

"Deidara, where are we going?" asked Tobi.

"We're heading for Sunagakure. _You_ should know that, Master Sasori."

"Don't tell me you can't wait to get those two demons. Just don't kill them," Sasori sighed.

"Well, I have to get back at them...Hn..."

The bird headed in the direction of Gaara. He saw the criminals right away, and was prepared for their attack. They landed on the roof, and Deidara jumped down from the bird. He walked towards him.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked, angrily.

"Hn...The tanuki and okami. And...How's payback sound, hm?"

"Deidara looks like he's going to try and kill him," said Tobi.

"He's such a fool," muttered Sasori.

Deidara walked closer and closer, and then suddenly dashed towards the Kazekage.

He caught Gaara before his sand could react. Clay shot out of Deidara's palms, and it grabbed Gaara by his arms, totally covering them.

"This is _your_ payback," Deidara laughed.

Gaara's arms tightened until Deidara eventually began to ignite the clay. His arms were breaking and burning all at once. Deidara then jumped in front of him, grabbed his clay-covered arm, kicked him in the stomach and tugged hard at the arms, as if to try and rip them off. Gaara began to scream in pain. He was certain _he_ would lose his arms this time.

"It's over!" Deidara said smiling from ear to ear.

Suddenly, something broke them apart. Gaara fell over and Deidara braced himself as he flew back. Shinsei had just tackled him from the side, and he had let go of his opponent.

"Why are here and what do you want with the Kazekage?" she asked.

"Oh, look. The little okami child. You're going to die."

"No, Deidara! You can't kill them if we're here for the demons!" Sasori barked at him.

"Who says we need hers! The extractor our Leader summons is specifically for Shukaku to the Nine-Tailed Fox anyway! No one said anything about her demon, hn. Hehehe…"

Deidara was now charging at Shinsei. He threw multiple clay bombs at her, which she tried to get the timing of, to block with her shadows. This was harder than she had hoped. He hit her many times, then later began hitting her with kunai filled clay, to double the damage. When the blades hit her skin she winced, she but went after him anyways.

She used shadows to attack like Gaara would with sand, and with a direct hit, he was sent back into the air. He came back and decided to use close combat and taijutsu, knowing that females excel much farther in genjutsu and ninjutsu, as they can be quite fragile. He moved too quick to react, and Shinsei had to duck and guard with her arms. He punched her right in the side of the face, and she motioned back. As she did this, he kicked her in the side, and she fell to the ground.

"Little girls can be so weak, hm?"

"Shut up."

"Heh. Words can't save you."

"I'm...Not a little...Girl..."

Shinsei got up and kicked him straight in the head, then stepped on him as his body went flying. She then grabbed him with her shadows and threw him at the next building after. He hit the wall, but before he slid to the ground, he pushed off of it and threw another bomb. Shinsei barely saw it coming, and the burning stung her nerves badly.

"Hey. I'll..." Gaara tried to finish.

"You stay there! I can take this idiot!"

Shinsei ran at Deidara as if the were to clash. Deidara thought he could overtake her, but she did not run straight into him, rather ran up his body and face, kicking him and doing a backflip in the process.

"I didn't know I could do that," laughed Shinsei.

"And you'll never be able to do it again!"

Deidara grabbed her with his clay, bombing her every few seconds. As Shinsei struggled, her chakra was draining fast. After a while, Deidara grew bored and let her go. She was injured badly and had very little energy left.

Shinsei was laying on the ground groaning. Deidara began kicking her repeatedly.

"Come on, is that all you got, hn? How pathetic!"

He then stepped on her torso, right between her chest and stomach. She gasped as blood spurted from her mouth.

Shinsei was aching badly. She closed her watering eyes and saw the Okami in her head.

"I'll lend you strength...As long as you don't get us killed using it..." she told Shinsei.

When she open her eyes, they were black and yellow once again. Her nails became claws and teeth fangs. She got up and pounced on Deidara, and began clawing at his face.

"Ah! You stupid girl! Gah! Get off! Argh!" Deidara's arms were flailing, the tongues of his palms swaying around.

Then it came to her. Shinsei grabbed one of his hands with hers and dug into the palm and its opposite side.

"You won't be using these for a while!" Shinsei yelled.

She grabbed the other hand with her enlarged canines and with a crunch, both hands broke.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGH!!"

"Deidara!" Tobi ran after Deidara, grabbing him and placing him back on the bird. They soon left.

"Hah!" Shinsei laughed. Her eyes faded back to normal, and her nails and teeth returned to their original state. She spat out the blood as it dripped from her mouth. Rubbing it off she limped over to Gaara.

"Okay, stay still so I can heal your arms."

"You...Almost died...Why'd you do that?"

"One, you're Kazekage and are precious to the entire village. And two, you saved me from dying once, so it's the least I could do for you. Anyway, I'll try to use what's left of my chakra to heal your arms, and then I can take care of the rest later."

Shinsei did what little she could to ease the pain, then put Gaara's arm around her, and brought him inside. He was laid on his bed and his chest, abdomen, and both arms were bandaged up. Shinsei left the room to tend to herself.

"I almost _did_ die...But I didn't. I feel sort of stronger...I guess I'm growing. In abilities, and just growing up. It hurts, but it was worth helping out..."

When Kankuro and Temari came home, they were stunned to find out what happeded and immediately began asking questions.

"Are you two okay?" Temari asked Shinsei.

"Well, I'm alive, but I've felt better..."

"How'd the whole thing end?" Kankuro asked Gaara.

"Shinsei broke his hands. It was a really bloody mess."

In a few days, they began healing from their injuries, and it wasn't that long until they were almost fully recovered.

"Feel any better?" Gaara asked Shinsei.

"A lot. Anyway, now that I'm healed there's much more to do, but the question is what. Now that the Akatsuki members are gone, there's not much action going on."

"Then you have nothing to do too?"

"Yeah. So there really isn't anything for you to do either?"

"No. Not much that's scheduled to do. As Kazekage, you'd think they'd have an important issue to attend to most of the time, but not now."

"Then I guess we can spend some time together tomorrow doing nothing," Shinsei laughed.

"Heh. Right."


	10. Scorpion

**Scorpion**

Far off, Deidara was furious about his broken hands...

"How could I have let my guard down! Agh! That girl will surely pay! I'll kill her! I swear I will! But how? My hands still aren't fully healed! What do you say, Tobi, hn? Will you help me plot revenge, hm? Tobi, listen to me!!"

"...Huh? Oh yeah, I'm listening. The girl...Yeah, she's cute, huh, Sasori?"

"Well, uh..."

"Focus!! Tobi, I swear, I'll kill _you_ first!!"

Back in Suna, as she had said, Shinsei sat on the mansion's roof with Gaara, having nothing to do.

"It's hard to believe that I'm here," she started.

"Huh?"

"I mean, I never would have thought, I mean, we never really got along, yet here I am, a resident of your village..."

"That was because you were afraid you'd die, right?"

"I guess...But when I found out you were that boy...When I first saw you, you looked so lonely, and I wanted to be your friend..."

"Really?"

"Heh...I didn't know what it was like to be lonely until a few years later, when I began isolating my elf from the rest of the world...After he said I...Well, the feeling never really seems to go away for me...I still feel unloved, neglected, as if I don't really exist...I could just kill myself, but...I'm to weak to even do that..."

"...Try to forget all about that. Things change. I mean, I actually have a positive outlook on life now. I used to think killing people was fun. And the feeling will go away. It just takes time."

"You don't feel lonely anymore? That's nice."

"Well, I wouldn't say the loneliness has _all_ gone away."

"The feeling really sucks. It hurts everywhere. My stomach, my head, my-"

"Heart?"

"Huh? Well, yeah. How'd you know I was going to say that?"

"Well, when I was six, someone very important to me said that I had a wound in my heart, and that it had to be healed by love. It's almost fully healed. Almost..."

"Same here. I don't worry to much about my memories now, but there's still something missing that keeps my heart from losing the pain...It's really nice that I finally get to spend more time with you, and that you kind of understand what it's like to be me..."

"...It would be nice to spend more time with each other..."

The two sat there, speechless until nightfall. They then looked at each other simultaneously. Shinsei looked away, awkardly smiling.

"I think I know what my heart's missing," Gaara said softly.

"What's that?"

"Heheh..."

"? Well, it's getting late, so maybe we should go in now. Today seemed very special to me."

"Wait."

"What."

"If it's so special...Then..."

The next day, Temari and Shinsei went on a walk. Kankuro had told Gaara to follow them and see if Shinsei would say anything about liking him. Gaara thought this was pointless, but obeyed his older brother...

"So, Shinsei, do you like living here?"

"Better than my old village, that's for sure."

"Hey! You know what I just remembered?"

"What?"

"I like someone..."

"Who? Anyone I know? Who is it?!"

Temari whispered in Shinsei's ear, and the name she spoke was familiar with her.

"Him? Really? From Konoha?"

"Yeah. And you?"

"Huh? I don't have a crush."

"Come on, you must like someone..."

"Well..."

"If you won't say his name, then describe him to me."

"Okay...He's got dark eyes, pale skin, reddish-brown hair, wears red and black, and he's from here, I guess."

Gaara overheard her while spying on the girls with his third eye. Did the other night somehow count for something? Gaara went home.

"So...Did you find anything out? Does she like me?" Kankuro asked.

"Well, I think I know who she likes," he said grinning.


	11. Probable Curse

**Probable Curse**

Back in Higakure, Kyo kept getting closer and closer to Hime. Their love was forbidden, yet so sweet. A rose with thorns, in a way.

"Kyo," Hime began. "What will happen if the Okami Prophecy is true?"

"It can't be. I won't allow it. You are mine, Hime. Princess," he said with a smile.

"But, you can't be so sure and confident. I just...I don't know what I'd do without you..."

"Hey. I don't love Shinsei and I never will. I love you, and I'm sure Shinsei is longing for another as well. True love conquers all, does it not?"

"Kyo..."

"I'll do everything I can to be with you, even if I die trying."

"If that's the case, promise me you'd choose marriage to her over death."

"But-"

"Promise."

"...I promise. But, we're going to be together, regardless of the outcome. You hear that, Kage?"

"Iki?"

Iki was hiding in the treetops, watching over them.

"Oh! Hey, you two!" He tried to say calmly after being spotted.

"So what's the deal, following us, Kage?" Kyo asked in a rude tone.

"...Listen. I'll try to get you two together. However, the chances are very ulikely. From children to elders, everyone seems to be against you. I hate majority rule, but..."

"Thank you, Iki. Please, if ot's not too much to ask, do all you can. Please?"

"Yes, Hime. I hope that some day, you and your prince can live in peace and in harmony," he laughed slightly.

Iki walked off, frowning. He wondered how Shinsei was doing.

When he reached the Kage's mansion, he entered slowly. Inside his office was the Fourth Kage, Seirei, and two Jonin in red and brown uniforms. He knew they were his former sensei and teammate, Tori Hane and Irezumi Seibutsu.

"But Sir, you can't!" Irezumi piped up.

"It must be done. Reports say that Kyo is getting 'cozy' with Miss Hime. It has to be done soon, before he becomes too attatched to her."

"But this will kill them!" Tori yelled. "Please, Fourth, rethink this through."

"It will be done. Now the two of you quit bothering me. Ah, there you are, son..."

"Yes Sir," the two spoke. they began to exit the room, running into Iki on their way out.

"Lord Kage," said Tori.

"Iki, do something, man," Irezumi whispered.

When they left, Iki sat at his desk, facing his father. He was giving him a cold, hard stare.

"What is it, Father?"

"The time to act is now. Your mother is already fixing up that dress all over again."

"Father, no..."

"Yes. As Kage, you must respect your village's opinions. Most agree. It will happen soon. You have no choice to go along with it."

"But-"

"If we must, we will kill Kyo, Hime, Shinsei, and you."

"...Yes, father..."

A few days later, Shinsei was sitting alone on the Kazekage's mansion's roof, right where she sat days before. Many things were going through her head. Especially after recieving a scroll from Iki. Inside was an important note. Its contents were upsetting.

Suddenly, she was swept away, on none other than a white clay bird.

"Oh come on! When will I be done with you?!" she screamed at Deidara.

"Hn...Today you _will_ die..."

Deidara walked up to Shinsei. She tried to move forward as if to attack, but couldn't. She turned to see Sasori holding her in place with chakra strings.

"Hey! Let me go! I have things to do! If I don't,-"

"Tobi, help keep an eye on her while Sasori holds her in place, hn. Well, at least you're going out with a bang, kid."

"If I don't survive this, many may die..."


	12. Revenge is Sweet

**Revenge is Sweet**

Shinsei continued pulling against the strings. She had to escape this, for the sake of the Light Village. Deidara took out all of the clay in his pouch, molding it into several small birds and spiders, doing the best he could with his damaged hands. They all went after Shinsei, igniting one at a time.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!"

"I'm tired of going after you. Now you die, hn..."

"You...I'll...I refuse to die..."

As Sasori held her in place, Tobi watched Deidara slowly and painfully burn Shinsei's skin and clothes.

"Hey."

Deidara turned to find all three Sand siblings on the back of the bird.

"So Shinsei, is that the guy you like?" Temari finished, pointing to Sasori.

"!! Uh..."

There was a moment of silence, with everyone looking shocked.

"What?!" her brothers said in shock.

"Aw..." laughed Tobi.

"What..." started Sasori.

"Oh who cares! Your friend dies now!!" screeched Deidara.

"Deidara, you're not doing what we're here for, so I'll take care of the kids. And I'll use the girl against them."

"...Well, I guess if they have to fight her, she might die in the process. We might even kill one of _them_ too. If not, we'll kill them later. It all works out...I guess..."

"A win-win situation!" said Tobi happily.

Sasori pulled Shinsei in front of the siblings. Kankuro smirked.

"Say...That looks like fun. How about I try it too. This time, you'll lose against me," he said confidently.

He used his own chakra strings to latch onto Gaara and Temari.

"Kankuro! What are you doing?!" yelled Temari in fear.

"Trust me, Temari. This'll be fun. You two can take this. Besides, You guys are better at short range than me, so it's my time to shine..."

"I hope you know what you're doing...," mumbled Gaara.

Sasori made Shinsei tear off the burnt dress that would just get in the way.

"Heh. You're friend is in my control now. It's flattering that she admires me, and now she is my doll, and will do my bidding."

"Well, let's get started, huh?"

_Okay, so my plan is to try and avoid his attacks, possibly fend off Shinsei with one of them, then attack him with another, being careful not to hurt her badly. But this guy's good, and if I have to...,_ Kankuro thought to himself.

He made Temari draw her fan and sent Gaara after Sasori. Shinsei was sent back at them. Temari was controlled to keep Shinsei out of the way. Her fan blew a strong gust of wind at her, but Shinsei was thrusted up over the great force. She went after Gaara and jumped over his shoulders to get in front of him.

"Come on. You seriously can't get free of those strings?" Gaara asked.

"I'd better by the end of the day."

"Enough talk. Die!" Sasori said as he sent Shinsei back at him, repeatedly kicking him into the air.

"Darn it...I'm not as fast as this guy!"

"Well, duh, Kankuro. Let me go so I can get into the fight!"

"Nah, I think I'll just send you into the fight, strings attached, Temari."

Kankuro decided to switch things up a bit, now sending his sister after Sasori and brother after Shinsei. Gaara caught up to Shinsei and used his sand to grasp her. Temari got close enough to Sasori, swing her fan gracefully with deadly whirlwinds.

Sasori moved back, his vision momentarily blurred, and as the wind went away, he had lost her. Looking up, he saw her come down at him with her fan being swung at him like a club. It hit one of his hands, damaging it, while the other still held onto Shinsei.

He drew back the strings yet they did not move her. The force of Gaara's sand was too strong. The puppet master could not defeat the demon Shukaku, and if Ni Okami regained her strength and pulled herself together, he certainly wouldn't stand a chance.

"I don't think he can hold her much longer," said Tobi.

"!! I am SO sick of retreating!!" yelled Deidara.

The Akatsuki members braced themselves as the clay bird began to tilt. Sasori removed his strings.

"Until we meet again...," he said smiling.

The bird flipped upside-down and the Sand nin fell off. Gaara grabbed Shinsei and landed on Temari's fan beside his older siblings. They made it safely to the ground, and when they did, Shinsei looked up at Gaara, whose arms she lay in. Suddenly, she ran off.

"Hey wait!" Kankuro yelled after her. "You didn't tell me she liked _him_!"

"I didn't think it was _him_ she liked..."

They didn't see her all night.

The next day, Kankuro wanted to prove to Shinsei he was just good, no, better, than that Sasori. He walked up to her room.

"Shinsei...Shinsei? Hey, Shinsei!!"

He slammed the door open, only to find that she was not there. In her place on the bed lay a note. It read:

_It was nice to spend time with all of you, even if only for a while. Anyways, I must accept my fate now. Don't bother coming after me._

_-Shinsei_

"What?!"

Kankuro ran through the mansion halls searching for his family. He showed them the note, and all were stunned.

"She's actually giving in? She's either gonna get married or die! I don't know which is worse!!" panicked Kankuro.

"Gaara, what do we do?" asked Temari, worried.

"I...Don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? We have to do somethng! I say we go after her!"

"But she said-"

"But does that _really_ sound like her, Temari?"

"Well...Alright. Let's go. Gaara?"

He nodded.

Back in Higakure, Shinsei sat in her room in the Kage's mansion. She wore white and wrapped a bandage over her tattooed arm. She looked in the mirror and frowned. Hime entered the room.

"Shin..."

"Hime...I hated you...You saw me as your rival for Kyo's affection because of my curse...But now, I do not wish to hurt you...However, our fate is our destiny. And that destiny is to be fufilled today."

"...Yes..."

Hime left the room immediately, and Shinsei began to pace back and forth.

"Why...Why?"


	13. Trust No One

Sitting in her room, she heard her door slide open. Seirei walked in, and she rose automatically.

"Shinsei," he began in a low, rough voice, "this is it. Whatever happens next will seal your future. If those fools-"

"They're not fools," she interrupted.

He continued, "If those fools come for you again, I need you to do as you were told. You would not go to Konoha, and you promised if anything else, you would find another."

She nodded grimly. Yes, Fourth." He left, and soon, his son entered.

"I'm sorry. You don't deserve this."

"It can't be helped Iki. So whatever happens, happens. If I leave again, so be it. I'm not happy either way, but I must obey your father or I'll be killed, and so will Kyo. You know, I loved you once." She looked away.

Iki just smiled. "You did?"

"Yes, as a child. That's when I was told to be with Kyo. Now, I might not have to be, but..."

"Well isn't Kyo going through the same thing?"

"Kyo has the guts to go on with it though. He's stronger than me. Then he'll find a way to go back to Hime. But I have no one. Besides, we haven't found a female. They'd send him away, but at least Hime will follow." She looked at him. "Why did it have to be me?"

"You were the only newborn that day, you had no choice." Seirei walked in again.

"Shinsei, it's time."

She got up, motioning towards the exit. As she passed him, Seirei said, "Trust no one," under his breath, staring at a map on the walls of the hallway.

Kyo was outside waiting; he wore a long black robe. People were everywhere. Kenshin and Irezumi soon found him.

"Where is she?" asked Kyo.

"You know she couldn't bear being here," replied Kenshin.

"I meant Shinsei."

Irezumi tugged on the giant brush astrapped to his back. "Don't know." He stared at Kenshin. "Hey, where's your sword?"

"I'm here to heal if anything happens, not fight. And I'm sure nothing will. Nothing, at least, that will resolve in casualties or injuries."

Shinsei walked out of the mansion. Her eyes were red. Seirei followed and signaled for a beginning. The cherry blossoms were blooming, floating everywhere, and the sky was the most brilliant shade of blue. Kyo and Shinsei had kneeled down together.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your friends will arrive," Kyo whispered.

"I kind of don't want them to."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what'll happen to me."

He nodded. "I apologize."

Before anything started, the Sand shinobi arrived. Kankuro ran straight to Shinsei, tackling her in the process. Temari was blinded by the beauty of her surroundings, and realizing it was a wedding, she frowned. Gaara, behind her, seemed to pay attention to nothing at all.

"Shinsei!" Kankuro yelled with glee. She managed to say 'hey', but it was muffled by his smothering. He got off of her, and looked around. Kankuro was here to take her away, yet everyone was smiling. They knew that if she left, her life would be harder, but they wouldn't have to deal with her. There was a slight hint of discomfort, however, in a couple standing near them; a dark-haired woman and a light-eyed man. It was apparent that they were her parents. A boy in front of them had a smug look on his face, looking happy about his sister leaving.

"Sorry about ruining the occasion, but it's not like you wanted this anyway, right?" Temari asked Shinsei.

She opened her mouth to answer, and paused before she uttered a 'right'.

"Then it's settled. Let's go," Kankuro said, not caring about anyone else's thoughts.

Gaara said nothing.

Seirei grinned underneath his gold veil. Everyone in the crowd began to leave the area, all knowing her choice. Shinsei didn't want to go, but she couldn't hurt her companions. As the three siblings were lead to her room so she could change, Kankuro tried to move his eyes away from her.

"You should just go in that dress," he said blushing. Temari slapped the back of his head.

"Do you think she'll wanna wear that after this happened?"

"No, but look at it! It's amazing..." Shinsei laughed uneasily. She closed her door on them, then came out in a fishnet bodysuit, long, black sandal boots, and a sleeveless dress that was even shorter than the white one.

"Nevermind," said Kankuro, and they left.

On their way back to Sunagakure, Shinsei couldn't help but say, "So why'd you come back again?"

Temari smiled big, and said, "We misses you, and we didn't want you to suffer." Kankuro smiled as well, but Gaara showed no emotion. Shinsei looked at him.

"So why'd he come? He doesn't look at all interested. And the Village needs him."

"I had nothing better to do, the Village can take care of itself for now."

"C'mon, Gaara, you care too," said Kankuro, nudging him. "It's okay, it's not the end of the world if people know you care about them." Gaara rolled his eyes, and Temari giggled.

Shinsei rubbed her scarred arm and faced the sky, which was turning grey. She moved closer to Gaara, her face with a neutral expression. This made him feel awkward and confused. He thought back to the night when they talked.

_"Then...,"_ he had said, _"..."_ Shinsei had sat back down beside him smiling. They stayed there until Shinsei fell asleep, and he carried her to her room.

And now, Gaara wondered why Shinsei seemed to want to spend time with him.

Later that night, Kankuro and Temari took Shinsei around the village. Gaara was busy with meetings and papers. Afterwards, Gaara went up to the roof of the Kazekage mansion, and he noticed Shinsei sitting alone. He thought about leaving, but decided to sit by her side. She looked depressed.

"What's the matter?" he said calmly.

"I...I guess I just have some issues to deal with...I can't stand being different. I wish everyone was the same sometimes, but then it would be harder to find friends and love and happiness, and things like that."

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Well, at least I have one of the three." A Jonin got on the roof before they could say anything else.

"Lord Kazekage, you are needed." Gaara got up, brushing the sand off of his dark red jacket, then left. Shinsei gazed at the stars, still depressed.

"I don't want to hurt anymore."


	14. Suna

Things seemed quiet in the Land of the Wind, and there wasn't a single thing for the young leader to do. Kankuro didn't want to be bothered, as he was working on his puppets. Temari had supposedly left on a "top secret mission" in the Hidden Leaf. So he decided to head out to see how people were doing.

He greeted several happy citizens as even happier girls tried to follow him around. He ran into Shinsei, who looked over at the girls with a blank stare.

"What are you looking at?" He turned, and the girls ran away embarrassed.

"Hey," she said, watching the girls flee.

He replied with a 'hey' as well, then feeling something brush against his right leg, he looked down.

It was a small creature, with pricked ears and sand-colored fur. Its tail wagged as it looked back up at him.

"What's with the dog?" Gaara asked. Shinsei's face scrunched up.

"She's a wolf. Can't you tell the difference?"

He shook his head and answered, "They all look the same to me."

"How mean..." Shinsei pouted. "Anyway, I was on my way to get something to eat, and she started following me."

"I wonder why," Gaara muttered sarcastically.

"Funny," she joked, and continued, "So now, she won't leave me alone." She stared at him, her face resembling the innocence of the little hairy one looking up at him. He looked back down, as if trying to find something to say, and the pup jumped into his arms, beginning to lick his face eagerly. Gaara turned red, his eyes wide. He didn't really want to take care of it, but figured he could tell his assistants to do so. Besides, the little sand wolf was already fond of both vessels, and could become quite helpful eventually.

He turned towards the direction of his home, the pup in his grasp, and without hesitating, Shinsei followed.

"How sweet," she said, tilting her head. The pup mocked her, moving its head sideways, letting out a big yawn. Gaara looked at her round gold eyes, which were brighter than the sun. Smiling, he looked back up and turned to Shinsei, and when he caught a glimpse of her lookng back, the smile faded. He realized that she knew that he grew attached to things. As they walked back, Gaara had realized that they had left off on a conversation from the night before.

"So," he started, looking ahead, "what did you mean by having two of the three?"

Shinsei pondered the question, then quickly remembered. "I mean I have friends...I think."

"You think?"

"Well, you never know for sure. I learned to not trust people easily, so I'm skeptical. But I do think, or at least, I hope that I do. I mean, there's Iki, Kyo, Hime, Kenshin, and Irezumi from the Light, and maybe a few from the Leaf, like Naruto."

"...Then yes, you do have friends."

"What makes you so sure?" she said.

"Naruto...If Naruto can be _my_ allie, of course he can be _your_ friend."

"I hope he is. I couldn't think of ever hurting him." She turned to Gaara. "Do you think that...you're my friend Gaara?"

He closed his eyes, the pup still washing his face. "I guess," he said. "Would you hurt _me_?"

Her eyes moved downward. "I wouldn't want to."

She tried to change the subject by looking up cheerfully. "Anyway, as long as I have friends, I can make it through life okay. Friends cause happiness, and who needs love anyway?"

This made Gaara think of Yashamaru, and how he learned of love from him, then grew to love no one but himself...until he met Naruto.

"But people need love," he said after a long silence.

"Hm?"

He went on, "A heart without love can only heal when the absence of love is removed."

Shinsei listened intently, then opened her mouth. "Coming from a boy with 'love' literally printed on his head. Hey, I know this is kind of rude, but can I ask how you got that mark in the first place?"

He just answered, "Love hurts, but it's worth it."

She frowned. "So it was a girl?"

"No."

"Then...a boy?"

"No. Well, it's difficult to explain."

"Can you try?"

"Maybe later." The two entered the mansion, Gaara still holding the wolf.

Later on, it was Shinsei who had the animal. They were on the roof together, the pup in her lap. Gaara was soon there again, and he sat beside them.

"So did you give it a name yet?"

"It's a her, and yes."

"Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"...Suna," she said, looking at the darkening sky.


	15. Space Gone

The moon was already out, and it was full, glistening; a swirl of silver and white. The wind began to blow. "So can you tell me how you got that scar?" she asked again. He nodded.

"When I was six, my mother was long dead. And my father wanted me dead. Temari and Kankuro were afraid of me because of Shukaku. My only companion, Yashamaru, was my mother's younger brother. He told me that when my chest hurt, I had a wound in my heart. And that I needed love to heal it. He was right, but..."

"What?"

"He wanted me dead too. And he tried to kill me. So I did this to remind myself to only love me, but I've changed my mind."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize. You didn't do anything." Shinsei closed her eyes.

"I wish I could have...I was heartbroken too. When _I_ was six, I was told I had to marry Kyo, when I already had feelings for others. After that, I didn't make friends well, and my parents were afraid and frusterated with me, not to mention my brother, years younger than me, who hasd always been stronger, and who has always looked down on me. Nobody seemed to care. All because I was different. If I have to be a monster, than why can't everyone else be?"

"Like me...when you-" Gaara looked up at her.

The stars glittered, and the air grew cold.

"You wanted me to have Shukaku, not to help, but to make you feel better about yourself..."

Shinsei's head dropped. Her eyes began to water. There was a pain that tightened in Gaara's chest, and a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm sorry," she said, raising her head. She looked at him, eyes glistening. "But I just want equality. So everyone can be loved. So I can be loved."

Gaara began to ache, and leaning forward with closed eyes, the space between them was gone.

Shinsei slightly pulled back, motioning Gaara to draw back further, turning his head away.

He felt even sicker.

Shinsei bit her lip, and before turning away, she released it to kiss him on the cheek. she then got up with Suna, smile quickly fading. Gaara sat there, eyes widened. He licked his lips.

The pain would not go away.


End file.
